vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
HachiojiP
thumb|300px|HachiojiP. HachiojiP (八王子P) también conocido como 8#Prince es un autor de música original Vocaloid y DJ. Es miembro del circulo "Electro Planet" y tenia una discografía llamada "Plug::8", con la que publicaba sus propios álbumes. Nació el 16 de diciembre. Su primera canción se llama "Electric Love" con Hatsune Miku, publicada un 14 de diciembre de 2009. Su canción más popular es "Sweet Devil", con más de 632 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Sus canciones han sido incluidas en una gran variedad de discos, algunos ejemplos serian los producidos por EXIT TUNES o SEGA. Una canción colaborativa con Kz, llamada "Weekender Girl" fue incluida en el juego Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Ha colaborado con autores como Kz, Emon (Tes.), Yuyoyuppe y Melochin. También ha realizado canciones de demostración para Anon Kanon y Hatsune Miku V3. Hasta el momento ha utilizado a los VOCALOIDs: Hatsune Miku, Oliver, Megurine Luka, Luo Tianyi, GUMI, Anon Kanon, Kagamine Rin y Len, IA y Akikoloid-Chan. Enlaces *Cuenta en Nicovideo *MyList en Nicovideo *Nico Nico Community *Canal de YouTube *Pagina de Facebook *Twitter *Pagina Oficial *Blog *Ustream *Vimeo Equipo de Trabajo *'Arisaka Aco' (Ilustración) en Electric Love y Electric Star. *'q*Left' (Letra) en Sweet Devil, Keep Only One Love, Mad Lovers, entre otros. *'Yuna' (Ilustración) en Sweet Devil, KiLLER LADY y Mad Lovers. *'isounagi' (Ilustración) en Sakura Saku. *'ke-sanβ' (Vídeo) en Sakura Saku. *'U10' (Ilustración) en Keep Only One Love. *'Hatsuko' (Ilustración) en Distorted Princess. *'TNSK' (Ilustración) en whiteout. *'WakamuraP' (Vídeo) en Baby Maniacs, Heart Chrome, Twinkle World, entre otros. *'Hachipuyo' (Ilustración) en Electric Magic. *'murAta Yuzi' (Vídeo) en Electric Magic. *'Yuyoyuppe' (Guitarra) en Twinkle World. *'Hakuri' (Ilustración) en Shooting Star. *'TOHRU MiTSUHASHi' (Vídeo) en Shooting Star y Tomorrow. *'Omu' (Ilustración y Vídeo) en WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~. *'Torako' (Ilustración) en NEXT STAGE!!～Vocaloid Version～. *'Mochizuki Kei' (Ilustración) en Blue Star. *'Okiku' (Vídeo) en Blue Star y Beautiful Nightmare. *'Rella' (Ilustración) en Tomorrow. *'Arisaka Ako' (Ilustración) en Beautiful Nightmare. *'JET' (Vídeo) en Kimagure Mercy. Álbumes En negrita álbumes propios: *'Twinkle World' *'ViViD WAVE' *'electroll' *'BLACKOUT' *'Weekender Girl / fake doll' *'electric love' *'×××× the ripper' *'MI:CLIPS 01' *'BonusTrack' *'Shougatsukan EP' *'whiteout' *'Distorted Princess' *'Eight -THE BEST OF HachiojiP-' *Hatsune Miku Thank you 1826 Days ～SEGA feat. HATSUNE MIKU Project 5th Anniversary Selection～ *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2014」OFFICIAL ALBUM *TamStar Records presents ALL VOCALOID ATTACK 1 *TamStar Records presents ALL VOCALOID ATTACK 2 *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Crystalloid 2013 *Vocaloid Ultra Best -memories- *Dual Sight *Seventh Dragon 2020 & 2020-Ⅱ *Re:Upload *Re:Dial *Vocalo Duet Collection *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *at First Sight *Akikoloid-chan LOVE *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~memories~ *music/rest or stay? *ELECTLOID feat. Hatsune Miku *Yomaigoto Universe *electric love collection *Vocalo Vision *emonloid3 *Starry World *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Special Collaboration Album VOCALOID extend REMIXIES *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMitive from Megpoid *Hammer2 *Yellow Star Airlines *NoS' MikuMix *Hatsune Miku Vision *Sequence *Dance Dance VOCALOMUSIC★Vol.02 -Funky Drum’n'Bass- *emonloid2 *DJ Lily Presents SUPER VOCALOID *V_N feat.AVSS compilation album Vol.00 「Link」 *AVTechNO↑ *Vocalomemory *Crystalloid *Innocence *Innovator-gaku *EX:P2 ～Ex:Producers2～ *Plustellia *SPiCa ReACT *Vocaloholic *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 3 *EX:P ~Ex Producers~ *vocalosphere *vocalography *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Entrance Dream Music *'Desktop Cinderella ' *'FUTURE DRIVER feat. Hatsune Miku' Salón de la Fama *Electric Love *Sweet Devil *Keep Only One Love *Mad Lovers *Distorted Princess *KiLLER LADY *Baby Maniacs *take it easy *fake doll *TRAPxTRAP *HORIZON *Dream Creator *GAME OVER *Heart Chrome *Twinkle World *Carry Me Off *Electric Magic *Electric Star *whiteout Lista de trabajos publicados Categoría:Autor